


Let the Chips Fall

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: Stormer needs some comforting, so Kimber invites her over for kisses and cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Set in the new comic canon!

"Chocolate chips, chips, chips, makes kissable lips, lips," Kimber sang, smiling as she pecked Stormer on the lips on her way to the refrigerator. "Mix the eggs, butter, and flour, for three minutes at medium power." 

Kimber danced around the kitchen and bounced off the counters as she worked, breaking eggs, measuring flour, and shifting everything together into a mixing bowl. Slipping on some spilled flour, Kimber managed to spin in a circle but not fall down. She looked over at Stormer with a tiny smile and said, "Ta da!" 

The kitchen was a wreck but Kimber's cookie dough smelled amazing.

The oven started beeping when it was preheated and Stormer giggled as Kimber threw herself across the kitchen with the first batch of cookies.

"Finally!" Kimber said once the cookies were in the oven and she could slump up against the counter almost on top of Stormer. Kimber wrapped her arms around her and held on like a limpet.

"Are you sure that you should be skipping the beach trip with your sisters?" Stormer asked, she didn't want to monopolize Kimber's time.

"Nah, I told them to go without me. You said you needed cheering up," Kimber said with a fond smile, as if it didn't matter at all. As if it was okay to just do whatever she wanted. 

Stormer could admit she was jealous of Kimber, Stormer always caved to what other people wanted. What if Kimber's sisters ended up resenting her?

"They totally understand, emergency cheering up is way more important than a beach trip. It's not like I don't see them all the time anyway," Kimber said without a care but Stormer still worried.

Kimber tugged Stormer away from the kitchen, leading her over to the couch before throwing herself down on it. Reaching up with her long limbs, Kimber pulled Stormer down next to her. Cuddling in close she folded her body up against Stormer and finally asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Stormer said, but she couldn't stop herself, it was as if everything had been behind a dam and the water was suddenly rushing over the top when Kimber showed any interest. "I just," Stormer blurted out, "I wrote this song, but it doesn't fit the album we're working on. It's too slow and it's just not a Misfits song."

She blushed, it was a little embarrassing, but the song was about Kimber and her. "There's always little songs like that, but this one... it just means a lot to me and I don't know. I want to share it with you." Kimber smiled at her wide and guileless, that smile always made Stormer feel like she was on top of the world. Like she could do anything. "I want to share it with everyone, but I'm worried that now that the Misfits don't want it, that it'll never see the light of day."

Kimber hugged her close, gently stroking Stormer's hair. "I don't think there's anything wrong with feeling that way. You put a lot of work and effort into writing that song. Of course you want it to be heard."

"I feel like I'm being so selfish, but this song. It's really important to me."

"Then it's not selfish," Kimber said, nodding and looking serious, but Stormer sighed and untangled herself from Kimber's embrace. She needed some space to really explain.

"But, Pizzazz is right, it's not actually a good fit for the Misfits. It is too slow. It's not fast enough," Stormer said, getting off the couch so she could pace. "I don't know what to do. I really want to make this song, I really want you to hear it."

Kimber leapt to her feet and grabbed Stormer's hands. "Then we should record it!"

"What?" 

"You and me! We should totally record your song." Kimber smiled like the sun, bouncing on her feet as if she was so excited she couldn't keep still. "You can sing it to me and I can play the melody or the back up! That is, if you want me to," Kimber said, looking away almost shy.

Stormer nodded, she couldn't believe that Kimber would offer that, but she wanted to play the song for her, with her. "I'd love that," she said, laughing as Kimber threw her hands in the air and whooped with joy. But even buoyed by Kimber's excitement Stormer couldn't help being unsure, could she really do that? "Can, can we do that?" She asked.

Kimber laughed, taking Stormer's hand and swinging her around. "Why not? The Misfits don't want the song. C'mon, it'll be fun." 

She give Kimber a tiny smile, the more she thought about it the more Stormer wanted to do it. It'd be something just between her and Kimber, without any bands or feuds in the way. "Okay, let's do it!"

"Outrageous!" Kimber said throwing her arms around Stormer, her laughter was bright and cheerful. It was so strange that Kimber could be so unselfconscious, that she could just be herself and not care what other people thought, Stormer didn't understand it at all. But her childlike enthusiasm always made Stormer feel it too, like anything could happen. Stormer hugged her close and was rewarded with a smile and a kiss. 

The oven timer went off again and ended up startling both of them. "But first, cookies!" Kimber yelled rushing to the kitchen.

Stormer couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
